Celestial Spirit King
' to Loke about Lucy Heartfilia in "Celestial Spirit King"}} The Celestial Spirit King is currently the ruler of Celestial Spirit World and the most powerful Spirit of all. Appearance The King is a very large Spirit. The most striking feature is his very long white whiskers, blue skin and red eyes deprived of pupils. He appears dressed in full plate armor in the color of turquoise and gold, helmet on his head is in the same colors, with the peacock feather on the top. Inherent in King's outfit is white cape, which has a habit of fluttering, even when the wind doesn't blow. /Image_Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality At first glance, the King seems to be very restrictive and harsh person who strictly follows the established principles and rights. However, as it turns out, King is not devoid of heart and can empathize with the situations of his subordinates, sometimes giving up the penalty. Synopsis Loke arc He was first shown, when Lucy tried to open the Gate of Lion for Loke and said that she would change the law of the spirit world. The King refers to Loke as old friend, and voices his crime. He says it doesn’t matter if the fault is direct or indirect, he cannot return to the celestial spirit world. Lucy then interferes and says that the punishment is going too far. She says that Loke has been suffering for three years, for his friend’s sake. The King says that he is pained by his old friend's fate, and Lucy says that he isn’t an “old friend” he is right here, before his very eyes. She tells to the "Hige-oyaji" or "Mustache Man" that Loke did nothing wrong and that she won’t accept anything but his innocence. At this point, Loke shouts that he wants to repent, but Lucy yells that he can’t since his death would bring more sadness, and would not bring Karen back. Using all of her strength, she summons all her Spirit at once, an action, which would have killed any other Celestial Mage. She however cannot hold them for long, and says that her friends want him there. Loke tells her not to do this, as he doesn’t want her to follow in Karen’s footsteps. At this moment, the Spirit King concords that maybe the law is in error. After all, Leo did what he did to protect Aries, and Lucy did the same thing to protect Loke. The King doesn’t want this bond to be broken, so he makes an exception for this time. He grants Loke permission to return to the Spirit world. And states that if Leo wants to repent, he should live on and protect Lucy, as he believes her to be a friend of such worth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 7-18 Magic and Abilities Time Magic In the world of humans, the king can stop and restart the flow of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 18 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, The Celestial Spirit King cannot die, unless he is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male